Jugandole Bromas al Amor de mi Vida
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: alice y bella son dos adolescentes de 16 años, las mejores amiga, pero tienen un secreto ue ni siuiera se aceptan a si mismas... estan enamorada del hermano mayor de su mejor amiga...
1. Chapter 1

**Jugándole bromas al amor de mi vida**

**Prologo**

A veces con el amor más grande se hacen las bromas más pesadas

Bella y Alice son dos adolescente de 16 años que disfrutan de jugarles bromas a sus respectivos hermanos mayores pero ambas tienes un secreto que ni ellas mismas lo aceptan gustan de el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga.

**Capitulo 1**

**Alice pov**

Como todos los días pensaba en que hacerle a mis hermanos y tenía pensado empezar hoy con Eddy mi querido hermano mayor que hoy tenía una entrevista de trabajo muy importante

-Edward-dije mientras me dirigía a su habitación

-que quieres enana-me grito como siempre

-Eddy no me trates así que yo a ti te quiero mucho- dije hipócrita

-SI SI. Que quieres-dijo ya un poco irritado (en verdad me odia y yo al)

-quiero ir contigo a la entrevista-dije con ojos de gatito triste

-NO. Conmigo no vas a ningún lado-me dijo molesto

-Edward Cullen eso en lo que tú crees- Dije mientras salía de su habitación

-MAMA-grite desde mi habitación

-que pasa mi vida-dijo mi mama entrando a la habitación

-puedo ir con Eddy a la entrevista de trabajo puedo si siiii-dije poniendo un puchero (siempre funciona)

-claro hija ve con Eddy- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Edward tu hermana ira contigo- dijo mama mientras iba escaleras a bajo

-NO NO Y NO ella no irá conmigo-dijo Edward molesto

-siempre arruina todo-dijo señalándome

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen te llevas a tu hermana y punto- afirmo mi madre

-pero-dijo Edward

-pero nada- dijo mi madre

-cuídate- le susurro Emmett con una sonrisa en la cara

-ok entonces me voy a cambiar te quiero Eddy- dije mientras entraba a mi habitación

**Bella pov**

Era sábado y tenía pensado ir a casa de Alice ya que tengo tiempo que no voy. Pero primero le quería dejar un regalito a mi querido hermano Jasper

-jazz- dije caminando a la cocina

-que quieres- respondió

-hoy vas a salir-pregunte

-si porque- respondió

-mmm no por nada- dije pensativa

Sabía que al decirle eso quedaría traumado de por vida

Me dirigí al porche donde se encontraba el auto de mi hermano- tome un pequeño vidria del suelo y lo pase por todas las puertas y la capota del auto. Con eso sería suficiente

Me dirigí a mi habitación para volver a dormir

**Alice pov**

Ya estaba lista para hacer todo lo posible para que no le dieran el trabajo a mi hermano

-bueno ed ya estoy lista-dije sonriendo

-ok muévete- dijo molesto

-ya nos vamos mama chao- dijo ed.

-chao mami- dije contenta

-mira Alice yo se que mama cree que eres un ángel pero yo se que eres un demonio y no voy a permitir que me arruines la entrevista- dijo Eddy un poco molesto

-ahh me ofendes Eddy como puedes creer eso de mi- (nótese el sarcasmo)

-no se será por todo lo que nos ha hecho desde…. QUE NACISETE-dijo molesto

-ahí dime algo malo que yo les haiga hecho-

-Cuando lanzaste a Emmett por las escaleras-dijo Eddy mientras estacionaba el auto en el estacionamiento

-yo no lo lance él se cayó solito- dijo inocente

-en fin no te muevas de aquí- dijo Edward serio

-si Eddy no te preocupes- dije inocente

Era hora de comenzar el plan

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí a una secretaria que está en su puesta

-disculpe señorita en donde queda el baño- pregunte

-al fondo ala derecha- respondió la secretaria

Mientras iba al baño pude ver donde se encontraba mi hermano haciendo la entrevista así que entre.

Me deslice por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a Eddy me escondí detrás del que le estaba haciendo la entrevista tome mi espray color verde y lo rocié en el cabello del señor.

-pero que significa esto señorita- dijo el señor rojo de la rabia

-le juro que yo no quería el me obligo pero lo tuvo que aceptar por que necesitaba el dinero-dije casi llorando-debería ser actris-pense

Salí corriendo de la oficina y me senté en donde me encontraba hace unos 15 minutos

-FUERA DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVA NUNCA!- grito el señor furioso

-muévete- me dijo Edward molesto

-como te atreves estas loca- dijo Edward

-jeje si un poco- dije satisfecha

-le diré a mama y ya ve….-

-si si llévame para bella- lo interrumpí

-pero- dijo Edward desconcertado

-pero nada muévete y llévame para que bella ya mismo- dije seria

-ok- dijo Eddy

**Bella pov**

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN COMO TE ATREVISTE-grito Jasper entrando a mi habitación

Creo que ya se dio cuenta de que su auto estaba rayado

-que pasa-dijo mi madre al parecer los gritos de Jasper la levantaron

-que tú adorada hija rayo mi auto- dijo Jasper furioso

-pero que dices-dije inocente

-por favor Jasper si bella estaba dormida como pudo ser ella-dijo mi mama defendiéndome

-ella se levanto temprano o no?-pregunto Jasper

-hermanito creo que te estás volviendo loco yo de aquí no me he movido- dije

-a mi no me extrañaría que fuera ella- dijo rose

Me levante para "saludar" a mi linda hermana

-hola rose no te había visto-le dijo hipócrita

-cállate si no quieres que el próximo sea tu carro- le susurre de modo que solo ella lo escuchara

Me aleje de ella y me volví a sentar luego de platicar y demostrar mi no inocencia nos sentamos en la sala.

-tranquilo Jasper eso lo arreglamos después-dijo mi padre consolando a Jasper

-buenas llegue yo- dijo Alice entrando a la casa

-Alice llegaste-corrí a abrazarla

-ahora si se completo el combo- dijo Jasper aun resentido por su auto (que débil)

-que haces aquí yo iba ha ir para tu casa-dije sentándome en el sofá con Alice

-te vine a buscar para ir a mi casa-dijo Alice

-alístate que nos vamos-me exigió

-ok-

**Edward pov**

Esta enana, desquiciada, endemoniada, psicópata, venida directamente del infierno, hija de la máscara y de chuki…me encontraba en el sillón de la casa de los Swan pensando en lo malévola que era mi hermanita cuando Jasper interrumpió mis pensamientos

-que pasa ed que tal tu día?-pregunto al ver mi cara de pocos amigos

-no nada muy importante solo que la loca maniática que tengo por hermana se le ocurrió pintar la cabeza de verde al señor que me estaba haciendo la entrevista y como sabrás no me dieron el trabajo-

-veo que nuestras hermanas están cortadas por la misma tijera-

-si, parecen hijas de chuki-dije entre dientes

-que te hizo bella hoy?-

-según ella nada solo que mi carro apareció rallado-rodo los ojos

-ESTAMOS LISTAS- grito bella

-EDWARD MUEVE TU TRASERO QUE QUEREMOS LLEGAR A LA CASA, PERO YAAAAAAA- chillo Alice

Me levante del sillón y Jasper me acompaño hasta donde estaban nuestras queridas hermanitas

-oh hermanito tu también vienes- dijo bella al ver a Jasper que venía conmigo

-bueno tal vez…-empezó a decir Jasper pero Alice lo interrumpió

-oh genial así nos harán las cosas mas fáciles-y esa sonrisa heredada directamente de chuki apareció en su rostro haciéndonos temblar.

-hay creo que no mejor y me quedo- empezó a decir dándose la vuelta pero yo la agarre del brazo y lo comencé a halar al carro pero se me soltó y salió corriendo como un gallina y yo lo empecé a perseguir después de media hora tratando de agarrar a mi BUEN amigo no pude mas y me rendí dirigiéndome directamente al carro

-que pasa Eddy no pudiste agarrar a Jasper?-pregunto Alice inocentemente

-no es que se volvió invisible, verdad Jasper- dije sarcásticamente mirando a un lado

-quieres que valla contigo?-dijo bella

-creo- dije inseguro

-Danos 5 minutos-dijo Alice con una extraña mirada al igual que bella

Se dirigieron hacia donde se había dirigido Jasper

_**5 minutos después**_

-aahhhhhhhhh-grito Jasper y en estos momentos temía por su vida.

Dos minutos después venían Alice y bella arrastrando algo y hay estaba Jasper amordazado, con la boca tapada y mano y pies amarrados y de la soga de los pies lo venían arrastrando el pobre Jasper se movía como gusano fui hacia ellos.

-como demo…intente decir pero Alice me interrumpió

-hay ya, cállate Edward y ayúdanos que Jasper esta pesado- dijo Alice. Bella se volteo a ver a Jasper con lastima fingida.

-hay hermanito tienes que hacer dieta

Y Jasper le gruño y trato de decir –lkghigrdmmrghgogrihghrg-

-si hermanito yo también te quiero mucho- y Jasper volvió a gruñir-htehethtehethedhtrf-

-móntalo en el carro o- antes de q terminara la frase ya yo tenía a Jasper en el carro no quería terminar como Jasper. Estas niñas sí que son diabólicas.

**Holaa! Soy mire y esta es mi primera historia en FF y mi prima m esta ayudando, estoy super-recontra-archi-nerviosa, sean buenas conmigo y déjenme reviews por favooooooorrr!**

_A mi me parece que la historia es muy buena pero ella se empeña enque tiene miedo…_

**Eso lo dices porque no eres tu…**

_Mire yo también subo la mia se como te siente._

**Mejor cállate mala prima.**

_Estúpida__**, **_**imbécil**, _ridícula__**, **_**maldita**, _perra__**, **_**zorra**, _te quierooooo__**, **_**yo tambieeeeen jejeje.**

_Hola soy fefy, los ue leen mi historia no se preocupen pronto actualizare los kiero xau…_

**X**o**x**o **muchos **besos… **mire y **Fefy…__


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: la pijamada**

**Alice pov **

Después de amarrar a Jasper y de que Edward lo montara en el carro, Nos montamos en el carro y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Bella y yo queríamos hacer una pijama party con todos nuestros hermanos menos rose por qué no PODIA, teníamos unas cuantas travesuras para la noche y estábamos emocionadas.

-Eddy tu vas a estar con nosotras en la pijamada- pregunte

-bueno quiero pero…..- quiso seguir pero bella lo interrumpió

-tienes miedo- y se echo a reír

-pues no yo no les tengo miedo, y si voy ha estar en la pijamada- dijo Edward

-SI, QUE FINO TODOS JUNTOS menos rose- dije emocionada

Llegamos a la casa y nos estaban esperando Carlisle y Esme en la puerta

-hola papi hola mami-dije inocente

-hola mi vida- dijo mi madre

-hola Sr. Cullen hola Sra. Cullen-dijo bella con cara de ANGEL

-hola bella como estas- dijo mi padre dándole un beso en el cachete

-bien bien- respondió bella

-hola papa- dijo Edward

-hola- dijo Carlisle

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos un rato en la sala a conversar sobre la pijamada.

-Y que piensan tomar el la PIJAMADA- pregunto Carlisle

-aun no sabemos- dije

-bueno en la repisa hay unas botellas de whisky, si quieren las agarran- dijo Carlisle

-ok papi gracias- dije emocionada

Mi plan iba a la perfección.

-ven bella vamos a decorar la habitación- dije mientras iba escaleras arriba

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la habitación

-bueno bella ya sabes que hacer- dije mientras sacaba unas cosas de un bolso

-si- dijo bella con una sonrisa diabólica

Ya era más o menos tarde y el pijama no tardaba en empezar

-Emmett vienes – pregunte

-puedo llevar a un amigo-pregunto Emmett desde su habitación

-si claro si quieres-

-entonces si voy-

Minutos después nos encontrábamos Jasper, Edward, bella y yo en la habitación solo faltaba Emmett

-donde esta Emmett que se tarda tanto- pregunto Edward

Cuando de repente apareció Emmett vestido con un pijama de oso y un oso en los brazos vestido con un pijama igual a la de Emmett

-Emmett y tu amigo-pregunté

-aquí esta no lo vez-dijo Emmett alzando a el oso de peluche en alto

-ahhh con que tu amigo es ese oso feo- dije

-ahhh como te atreves lo lastimas- dio Emmett dramatizando

-si si, te vas a sentar si o no- dije ya irritada por el comportamiento de Emmett

-está bien

Nos sentamos en círculos y comenzamos a conversar, luego de un rato nos dio un poco de sed y recordé las botellas de whisky que me regalo Carlisle

-bella me acompañas a buscar las botellas- pregunte

-claro Alice- respondió bella

Nos dirigíamos a la repisa en donde estaban las botellas, cuando llegamos a la repisa habían 7 botellas de whisky.

-guao, nunca había visto tanto alcohol junto- dijo bella entre carcajadas

-te juro que yo tampoco- dije sorprendida

-bueno las vamos a llevar todas- dije tomando 4 botellas

- está bien- dijo bella tomando las otras 3

Nos fuimos a la habitación apuradas ya que las botellas pesaban, entramos y todos se nos quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos.

-pero es que nos piensas emborrachar de por vida- dijo Edward parándose del piso

-más o menos- susurro bella

-bueno van a beber si o no?-pregunte

-claro que si-respondió Emmett

-empiecen pues-dijo bella destapando una botella

Unos minutos después los débiles de de mis hermanos y Jasper estaban borrachos ya que bella y yo no acabábamos el 1 vaso cuando ya ellos llevaban 5, entonces se me ocurrió una idea

-chicos que les parece si jugamos a el salón de belleza- dije emocionada y poniéndome de pie

-SI, yo primero- dijo Edward parándose del piso y sentándose en un banquito

- está bien- dije con mi sonrisa que supuestamente es de mi padre biológico chuki

Tome la máquina de cortar pelo y le rape la cabeza a Edward, por el efecto del alcohol el disfrutaba de su nuevo look, pero no quería estar para cuando se la bajara la borrachera.

-si Eddy te vez hermoso- dijo Emmett con cara de idiota-ahora vengo yo-dijo Emmett empujando a Edward y sentándose el.

-ok, ok-

-a ver señor Emmett ya que usted no tiene pelo que en la cabeza le vamos a rasurar las piernas- dije sonriendo

-si, rasúrame-dijo Emmett levantándose las batas del pantalón hasta las rodillas

Comencé a rasurar las piernas de mi hermano pero no completas deje algunos pedazos con pelo para que fuera mas original

-si, ahora rasura a mi osito-dijo Emmett dándome al oso feo

-esta bien lo rasurare-

Tome al oso y lo deje completamente sin pelo

-ohh si eres hermoso-dijo Emmett abrazando al oso

Solo me faltaba Jasper pero que le haría no sería capaz de hacerle algo, digo por que no es mi hermano, pero igual de esta no se salvaría, lo tome y lo senté.

-Bueno baby, que me vas hacer-dijo Jasper viéndose en el espejo

-un peinado que es la moda ahorita- dije tomando la maquina de cortar pelo

Le corte el pelo dejándole una cresta de medio lado, se veía tan…..bien

-oh por dios te ves como todo un príncipe- dijo Edward levantándose del piso y dirigiendo se a Jasper.

Edward tomo a Jasper de los cachetes y pasó lo inesperado, todos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver que Edward besaba a Jasper en la boca, esto no podía estar pasando.

-pero que haces- dijo bella separándolos

-hay que lindo, ed y jazz son novias- dijo Emmett con su cara de idiota

-que pasa bella tu también quieres uno- dijo Edward pegando a bella a su cuerpo

- pero….Edward que te pasa como puedes...- no pude terminar por que quede boqui abierta cuando vi a Edward besar a bella en la boca, como es posible mi mejor amiga con mi hermano mayor, esto tienes que ser una pesadilla.

-Ahh con que tú besas a mi hermana menor- le dijo Jasper a Edward

-pues entonces yo beso a la tuya- dijo Jasper acercándome a su cuerpo

No me di cuenta cuando ya mis labios tocaban los suyos fue hermoso pero eso no duro mucho ya que Edward le dio un golpe a Jasper en la nariz dejando salir sangre.

-no te atrevas a volver a besar a mi hermana ok- dijo Edward molesto

-ja mira quién habla el primero que beso a mi hermana- dijo Jasper dándole un golpe en la boca a Edward

Tome a Edward de los brazos y lo senté

-Tranquilo no fue nada- dije sentándome a su lado, cuando quede loca al ver que Edward se está riendo a carcajada

- Jasper lamento lo de tu nariz en realidad me importa poco lo que haces con Alice- dijo Edward entre carcajadas

-enserio en realidad a mi tampoco me importa lo que hagas con bella- dijo Jasper mientras se reía junto a Edward.

Luego de que Edward y Jasper se dejaran de reír junto a Emmett, nos terminamos 4 botellas ya bellas y yo estábamos igual o peores que los muchachos.

Así que comenzamos a jugar la botellita con unas de las botellas vacías. La primera vuelta le cayó a Jasper.

-mmm yo mando que Edward le dé un beso a bellita en la parte baja de la espalda- mando Jasper

Edward se arrodilla detrás de bella y le beso la parte baja de la espalda, haciendo que esta de sonrojara al ver que todos la observábamos, luego de unos cuantos besos de penitencias le toco el turno a Emmett.

-si yo quede yo, bueno ya al ver la demostración de amor de hace un rato de Edward hacia Jasper vamos a hacerle el favor de que lo vuelvan a hacer, Jasper besa en la boca a Edward-dijo Emmett emocionado

Jasper gateo hasta Edward y lo beso con una pasión impresionante, ya que todos estábamos en el efecto de alcohol lo tomamos como algo normal.

-uuh eso si es un beso- dijo Emmett

Todos rompimos en carcajadas ante el comentario de Emmett

Luego todo quedo oscuro y…..

**Bella pov**

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana me dolía horrible la cabeza no me acordaba de mucho, lo que nunca olvidaría es el beso que me dio Edward. Para mi sorpresa aquella persona que me había besado anoche, se encontraba durmiendo junto a mí, no había reaccionada hasta que me pregunte como llegue a dormir con Edward. Pero que demonios.

-Edward párate- dije mientras lo zarandeaba

-que, que….QUE DEMONIOS haces acostada conmigo?- pregunto

-eso mismo me pregunto yo-respondí

Cuando me di cuenta Jasper y Alice también estaban durmiendo juntos, que había pasado anoche. Sera que…había perdido la virginidad con Edward por dios que había hecho.

-vamos bella quita esa cara, si llegamos a tener algo que tiene ni que yo fuera un monstruo- dijo Edward mientras salía de la habitación.

Asustada fui y desperté a Alice.

-Alice, Alice levántate- dije zarandeándola

-que pasa- pregunto Alice

-Mira detrás de ti- dije dirigiendo mis ojos a Jasper

-que, que hago con Jasper- pregunto histérica Alice

-no lo sé, yo desperté igual pero con Edward- dije

-que estuviste con EDWARD- pregunto Alice casi desmayándose

-no sé, Alice y si perdí mi virginidad con…-cuando iba a terminar interrumpió Alice

-mi hermano, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Alice pov**

Me encontraba durmiendo de lo más rico en mi cama cuando bella me levanta.

-que pasa- pregunte

-mira detrás de ti- dijo bella fijando su mirada detrás de mí

- que, que hago con Jasper- pregunte histérica

-no lo sé, yo desperté igual pero con Edward- dijo bella

-QUE ESTUVISTE CON EDWARD- grite histérica

-no sé, Alice y si perdí mi virginidad con…-cuando iba a terminar interrumpió Alice

-mi hermano, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-NO es posible tu con mi hermano y yo con…. el tuyo- dije levantándome de la cama

-no no no no, yo no puede haber tenido relaciones con… Edward- dijo bella pronunciando el nombre de Edward con asco-una pregunta ya Eddy vio su nuevo look-pregunte- no se creo que….-- si ya lo sabe

-que le paso a mi hermosa cabellera- dijo Edward sobándose la calva - tu debes saber que me hiciste

- YOOOOOOOOOOOO- Dije como ofendida-yo nunca aria algo en tu contra-

-OH POR DIOS, que le paso a Jasper- dijo Edward con los ojos como platos.

-creo que el tambien quiso un cambio de look- dijo bella aguantando la risa

-pobrecito- dijo Edward mientras levantaba a Jasper

-que pasa- dijo Jasper mientras se restregaba los ojos

-jazz, mi sentido pésame-dijo Edward mientras le daba un espejo a Jasper

-pero, pero donde esta mi bello, hermoso y espectacular cabello- dijo Jasper casi llorando

-los puedes encontrar en el pote de basura- respondió bella señalando el pote de basura

-como puedes ser tan cruel con tu hermano Isabela Marie Swan – dijo Jasper

-fácil-

-bingo- dijo Jasper parándose de un brinco de la cama

-tenemos la prueba para que nuestros padres sepan la clase de hijas que tienen- dijo Jasper emocionado -

-tienes todo la razón, te amo jazz- dijo Edward

- si ya sabemos anoche lo demostraste – susurre

-que- dijo Edward

-nada-

-vamos Edward hay que decirle a nuestros padres-

**10 minutos después**

-MARIE ALICE CULLEN-grito Carlisle desde la planta baja

-si papi- dije inocente

-que le paso a tu hermano en el cabello- dijo Carlisle un poco molesto

-papi, te juro que no lo se- dije

-papa te juro que fue ella anoche- dijo Edward

-es eso cierto Alice-pregunto Carlisle

-papa, me ofendes como puedes dudar de mi de tu pequeña hija- dije sacando lagrimas de cocodrilos

-lo vez Carlisle te dije que era una estupidez pensar eso de nuestra hija- dijo Esme abrazándome

-tienes toda la razón amor fui un estúpido al pensar eso de mi pequeña- dijo Carlisle abrazándome a mí y a Esme

-pero papa- se quejo Edward

-papa nada- dijo Carlisle

-vamos a tu cuarto Alice- dijo Esme

-bruja- susurro Edward

-gracias- le respondí

-entonces si supuestamente no fue Alice entonces quien- pregunto Edward

-a mi ni me miren- dijo bella caminando hacia mi cuarto

**Edward pov**

No podía creer que Alice se saliera siempre con la suya era hora de mi venganza.

-jass, acompáñame a ver donde esta Emmett- dije jalando a Jasper

-ok, ok-

-donde estará Emmett-pregunto Jasper

-yo se como encontrarlo- dije

-EMMEEEEETT- grite dentro de la casa

-que, que- pregunto Emmett asomándose en la puerta de su habitación

-ah como no se nos ocurrió- dijo Jasper colocando su mano en la frente

Caminamos hasta la habitación de Emmett

-que quieren?- pregunto Emmett

-tu te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche-pregunte

-Más o menos por que- respondió

-es…. Que…. Queremos…saber…si- no pude terminar cuando Jasper interrumpió- tuvimos relaciones con las muchachas?-

-jajajaja, claro que no-dijo Emmett entre risas

-lo que paso fue….

**Flashback**

-si yo quede yo, bueno ya al ver la demostración de amor de hace un rato de Edward hacia Jasper vamos a hacerle el favor de que lo vuelvan a ser, Jasper besa en la boca a Edward-dijo Emmett emocionado

Jasper gateo hasta Edward y lo beso con una pasión impresionante, ya que todos estábamos en el efecto de alcohol lo tomamos como algo normal.

-uhhh eso si es un beso- dijo Emmett

Todos rompimos en carcajadas ante el comentario de Emmett

**-**oh no puede ser se fue la luz- se quejo bella

-SIII, vamos hacer cositas malas- dijo Edward jalando a bella a su cama

-que te pasa- dijo bella empujando a Edward

-Acaso no quieres hacer cositas malas conmigo- pregunto Edward

-nooooo- dijo bella

- esta bien, pero duerme conmigo hoy siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, plisss- suplicaba Edward

-ok- dijo bella acomodándose junto a Edward

-oigan yo no quiero dormir sola- dijo Alice viendo a Jasper- Jasper, quieres dormir conmigo?- pregunto Alice –claro- dijo Jasper jalando a Alice a su cama.

-entonces yo me voy a mi cuarto a dormir con mi osito, bye- dijo Emmett saliendo del cuarto

**Fin del flashback**

**-**genial- dijimos Jasper y yo al unísono

-que noche- dijo Jasper

-oh por dios, tengo una idea- dije


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Edward pov**

Era el plan perfecto al fin me vengaría de ELLAS.

-bella tengo que hablar contigo- dije serio

- como de que?- me respondió malasangre

-sobre lo de anoche- dije sentándome en el sofá de la sala

-ah sobre eso, que pasa- dijo bella acomodándose a mi lado

- es que, emmet si se acuerda- dije bajando la cabeza

-y que pasa?- dijo bella ya un poco nerviosa

-es que emmet me confirmo- lo corte para ponerla nerviosa

-que, que te confirmo- dijo nerviosa

- que si tuvimos….relaciones- dije alzando la cabeza

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO, no es posible- dijo bella mientras corría hacia la habitación de alice

**Alice pov**

Salí de mi cuarto a tomar un poco de agua cuando voy saliendo de la cocina escucho un llanto era….. Jasper.

-jasper que te pasa?- pregunte preocupada

-es que, es que emmet me dijo que tu y yo … ahhhh- dijo jasper llorando

-que tu y yo queeeeee?- pregunte histérica

- si tuvimos relaciones anoche ahh – dijo jasper mientras continuaba llorando

-QUEEEEEEE, NO NO ESO NO ES CIERTO- grite histérica

Estaba en shock eso no podía a ver pasado no por que sea malo si no por que no me acuerdo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando entre esta bella sentada en mi cama

-bella que pasa- pregunte

-alice tuve relaciones con edward –

-genial- dije tranquila

-alice se que piensas lo pe… un momento has dicho GENIAL- dijo bella asustada

-si he dicho G-E-N-i-A-L- dije sentándome a su lado

-pero, como- dijo bella un poco confundida

-pues que yo tambn me acoste con tu hermano- dije tranquila

-QUE, QUE Y LO DICES ASI DE TRANQUILA- dijo bella histérica

-no es tranquila solo que ya lo acepte- dije

-no no tengo que ir a que emmet- dijo bella saliendo de mi cuarto

-oye, bella espérame-

**Bella pov**

No podía creer que alice fuera aceptado asi de fácil lo que paso, tenia que hablar con emmett, corri hacia la habitación de emmett mientras alice corria detrás ded mi, entre a la habitación y hay estaba el acostado en su cama.

-emmett-dije jadeando

-que pasa bella- pregunto emmett sentándome a su lado

-emmett tienes que contarme que paso anoche te lo ruego

- anoche, bueno paso lo que tenia que pasar- dijo emmett sobándome la espalda

-entonces es cierto- dije tapándome la cara con las manos

-si bella, todo es verdad- dijo emmett abrazándome

-vamos bella no es para tanto- dijo alice sentándose del otro lado de mi

-a ver alice dime la verdad- dije parándome en frente de ella

-la verdad de que?- repondio alice parándose de la cama colocándose al frente de mi

-de que no te molesta lo de anoche por que te alegra a ver estado con mi hermano, por que te gusta- dije un poco molesta

-pero de hablas- dijo alice haciendo como que no entendía

-SABES MUY BIEN DE QUE TE HABLO, AMAS A JASPER TANTO COMO YO A…..- iva a continuar pero recordé que emmett estaba presente

- COMO TU A QUIEN BELLA – grito alice ya molesta

-COMO YO A EDWARD-grite quedando sin aliento ni me importo que emmett estuviese allí.

-que? te gusta EDWARD- dijo emmett gritando la ultima palabra.

-ese no es tu problema y mas te vale que lo acabas de escuchar no salga de tu voca o me las pagaras- dije mientras le dedicaba una mirada asecina

-esta bien, no dire nada- dijo emmett asustado

-vamos a tu habitación alice tenemos que hablar-dije salindo de la habitación de emmett.

Alice venia detrás de mi no dijo ni uno sala palabra mientras nos dirigíamos a su cuarto, legamos y tranque la puerta.

-ahora si alice quiero la verdad- dije calmada

-bella, pensé que si te enterabas me odiarías- dijo alice soltando una lagrima

-pero que…..claro que no, por que te odiaría- dije secándole la lagrima

-pues tu odias a tu hermano y pensé que si me gustaba también me odiarías- dijo alice

-tontita claro que no y tu sabes que yo no odio a mis hermanos solo que si nos les ago maldades no puedo vivir en paz- dije sonriendo  
-ah pero un momento a ti también te gusta mi hermano- dijo alice tamando mi lugar y dándome el de ella

-pues…. Si- dije bajando la cabeza

-y entonces por que te molesta tanto a ver estado con el- pregunto Alice

-es que….no es que me moleste a ver estado con el al contrario..-dije

-entonces- pregunto alice

-es que me duele no acordarme de lo sucedido- dije un poco avergonzada

-hay bella tranquila te entiendo- dijo alice recostando mi cabeza contra su pecho

–enserio? –pregunte

-claro, yo me siento igual solo que me preocupe menos que tu- dijo alice con una risita

- alice- dije

–si bella-respondio alice

-te quiero- dije abrasándola

-y yo a ti- dijo alice respondiéndome el abrazo.

-¡tun tun!-tocaron a la puerta

-quien- pregunto alice parándose de la cama

-yo edward- dijeron del otro de la puerta

-pasa- dijo alice

-alice- dijo edward viéndonos

-que quieres- dijo alice

-Solo quería saber como estabas, pues por lo de anoche – dijo edward

-y a ti que te importa-dijo alice

-en verdad no mucho pero lo que me importa es saber como sigue bella- dijo acariciándome la cara

-mmm, quieres saber como estoy- pregunte quitándole su mano de mi cara

-si- dijo edward

-pues, burlándome de tu cabello- dije mientras rompia en risas y salía del cuarto.

Me dirigi hacia la cocina en donde se encontraban jasper y emmett.

-el plan va a la perfeccion- escuche decir a emmett

-si, alice se lo creyo completico- dijo jasper mientras se reia

-ja, bella me fue a preguntar y le dije que si que todo era verdad- dijo emmett uniéndose a las risas de jasper

-nos la van a pagar- dijo jasper

-ja, los que la van a pagar son ustedes- pensé

-bella, que piensas hacer- pregunto alice

-se arrepentirán de avernos vista la cara de tontas- dije

-pero que tal si…..- no deje terminar de a alice

-no alice ya yo se que hacer- dije

- y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo- dijo alice cruzándose de brazos

Le conte mi plan a alice, ya todo esta listo, se arrepentirán de haber pensado que podrían vengarse de nosotras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella pov**

Edward, Jasper y Emmett, creyeron ser muy listos y hasta mas que nosotras y ahora verán lo que es una verdadera venganza, me encontraba sentada en el sofá de la casa de Alice junto a Jasper esperando a que mis padres llegaran por nosotros.

-Bella- dijo Edward mientras entraba a la sala

- hola Edward que pasa- dije

- en que piensas-pregunto Edward sentándose a un lado de mí

-he Jasper nos dejas solos un momento- dije

-sí, claro- respondió Jasper

-entonces en que piensas- volvió a preguntar Edward

-en lo espectacular que lo pase anoche contigo- dije viéndolo a los ojos

-ah si y eso- pregunto Edward nervioso

-pues que me encanta como me lo hiciste y como me besabas- dije acercándome a el

-aah….ok- dijo Edward más nervioso que nunca

-quiero probar tus labios otra vez- dije mientras me le acerque mas

No lo deje hablar cuando me le lancé encima y lo bese fue un beso apasionado me encanto, me separe de el y me acomode el cabello.

-bueno ya llegaron mis padres, me tengo que ir- dije dándole otro beso en la boca

-ok- dijo Edward

-JASPER, MUEVETE- grite para que Jasper escuchara

-ah y Jasper y yo vamos para el bar "eclipse" esta noche los esperamos- dije cerrando la puerta

Nos montamos en el carro y nos dirigimos a casa.

**Alice pov**

Estaba en mi cuarto viendo tele cuando

-¡tun tun!- tocaron la puerta

-pase- dije sin importarme quien era.

-oh, Jasper que haces aquí- pregunte un poco confundida

-bueno me corrieron de la sala no me corras de aquí es el único lugar que me queda- dijo Jasper dramático

-este bien- dije y seguí viendo mi tele

-que vez-pregunto Jasper

-_jersey shore- _dije sin despegar la mirada de la tele

-genial- dijo Jasper sentándose a un lado de mí

-y que es lo que mas te gusta de esa serie-pregunte

-hee. La música y a ti?- dijo Jasper

-los hombres- dije aun sin despegar los ojos de mi tele

-ah me lo imagine- dijo Jasper un poco molesto?

-tranquilo Jasper te puedo asegurar que ninguno es como tu en la cama- dije volteando y dándole un beso en la boca.

-JASPER, MUEVETE- se escucho a Bella gritar

-bueno chao Alice te espero en el bar- dijo Jasper muy contento

-ok chao- dije y el salió de mi cuarto.

**Bella pov**

Me estaba alistando para salir me puse un short de jean con una camisa blanca de tiros, unas sandalias bajas y el pelo suelto ya Jasper estaba listo.

-papa, no creer que yo tengo que ir para cuidarlos- dijo rose

-si si lo creo ve con ellos- dijo Charlie sin despegar los ojos de la tele

-pero papa- dijimos Jasper y yo al unisonó

-ha- se burlo rose

-en 5 minutos estoy lista- dijo rose subiendo las escaleras

Ya yo estaba lista y Jasper también solo faltaba rose, porque querrá ir siempre nos ignora y ahora quiere…cuidarnos?

-ya estoy lista, nos vamos – dijo rose

-si vamos- dije saliendo de la casa

Nos dirigíamos a el bar el camino era un poco largo pero ya casi llegábamos, me pregunto si Edward y Alice ya habrán llegado, nos estábamos estacionando cuando vi el volvo de Edward supe que ya habían llegado, entramos y busque con la mirada a Alice y la vi con Edward sentada en la barra y me acerque.

- hola Alice-dije abrazándola

-hola Bella llegas tarde- dijo Alice buscando a Jasper con la mirada

-lo que pasa es que …..-iba a continuar pero Edward grito

- rose viniste- dijo abrazándola

- si ella vino con nosotros-dije señalándola

– Me encanta que hallas venido- dijo Edward sentándola a un lado de el, nunca entenderé el por que de tanto cariño entre Edward y Rosalie

-pero que casualidad, nosotros para no dejar solo a Emmett nos lo trajimos- dijo Alice jalando a Emmett

- un momento Emmett es …..El barman- pregunte confundida

- bueno veras como ALGUIEN me hechó a perder mi osito tengo que trabajar para comprarme otro, ya que mi padre no me lo quiere comprar- dio Emmett sirviéndole un trago a Rosalie

-entonces hay bebida gratis, GENIAL- dije sentándome

Me senté a un lado de Edward y él se empezaba a poner nervioso

-que tal Edward no me habías saludado- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-ah es que como estaba con rose y tu sabes- dijo Edward bebiendo de su bebida

-ah por cierto por que tanto cariño con ella- pregunte

-pues como somos contemporáneos de edad y nos conocemos desde pequeños pues la quiero mucho- dije Edward

-Emmett, me das un Cosmopolitan- dije

-claro- respondió- aquí lo tienes- dijo dándome la bebida

Me tome como 5 Cosmopolitan y unos 6 copas de whisky me sentía un poco mareada la noche pasaba volando

-Emmett, Emmett , EMMETT,DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA EMMETT QUE NO ME SIRVE MI OTRO TRAGO- grite

-Bella, allá- dijo Alice señalando una de las mesas

No es posible rose y Emmett estaban teniendo relaciones en el bar, mi hermana da shows pornográficos, no es posible- dije exalte rada

-Bueno ya son las 4:43 de la mañana deberíamos ir a la casa- dijo Jasper

-A que, a dormir- pregunte

-No se ustedes pero yo quiero hacer cosas con Alice- dijo Jasper tomando a Alice por la cintura.

-Oigan pero yo también quiero – dije armando un puchero- Edward lo harías OTRA VEZ conmigo- dije sentándomele en las piernas

– Claro vamos- dijo Edward

– rose y Emmett-pregunto Alice

- ah se pueden ir solos- dijo Jasper

-Un momento tengo que ir al baño, me acompañas Alice- dije

– Claro- respondió

Saque la caja de anticonceptivos

-toma-dije dándole una pastilla Alice

-y con que me la tomo- pregunto Alice

-con el agua del lavamanos –dije tomándome la mía

Alice tomo la de ella y salimos del baño

-estamos listas- dijimos al mismo tiempo

Nos montamos en el carro y nos dirigimos a casa de Edward y Alice, cuando llegamos Alice y Jasper corrieron a el cuarto de Alice, Edward y yo nos dirigimos al suyo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Edward pov **

Estábamos en mi habitación bella se desasió de su ropa rápidamente ocasionando en mi un gran erección, nunca me imagine estar así con bella la mejor amiga de mi hermanita y la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo pero qué más da, me acerque a ella montándola en la cama pase mi mano por sus piernas, ella me quito bruscamente mi camisa haciendo volar los botones, mis pantalones cayeron rápidamente, mi boca recorio todo su cuerpo, bella retiro mis bóxers dejando al descubierto mi erección que al parecer a bella le excito mas ya que lo tomo ocasionando gemidos de mi parte, la recosté en la cama separe sus piernas y penetre mi sexo en el suyo.

-AHHHHHHHHHH- grito bella tomando fuertemente mis manos

-bella es tu…..primera vez- dije

-aja- respondió en un gemido

-porque no me dijiste-dije un poco molesto

-será porque tú me dijiste que ya lo habíamos hecho- dijo bella

-he…-

- bueno ya ven, lo estábamos pasando rico- dijo bella besándome

Bella fue recorriendo todo mi pecho hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, acerco su rostro al mío, sus bellos pezones erizados pedían a gritos que los tocara y chupara, mordí suavemente sus pezones, toque todo su cuerpo me lo aprendí de memoria era hermoso como nunca me di cuenta que ya bella no era una niña ya era toda una mujer una gran mujer, luego de una gran noche nos encontrábamos acostados bella tenia tu cabeza en mi pecho

-bella tengo algo que decirte- dije sobando su hermoso cabello

-Edward, lo siento, debo irme- dijo bella levantándose y tomando su ropa

-pero tengo algo que decirte- dije sentándome en la cama

-lo siento Edward, buscare a Jasper-

_-oh, Jasper, si, eres un tigre, aah, aah-_

- bueno creo que mejor me voy sola- dijo saliendo del cuarto

**Alice pov **

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación tome a Jasper de la cintura le quite la camisa y los pantalones dejándolo en bóxers, me quite la falda y la camisa quedando en ropa interior, nos acostamos en la cama nos fuimos desasiendo de la poca ropa que nos quedaba hasta quedar completamente desnudos, me subí sobre Jasper haciendo así que nuestros cuerpos se unieran, Jasper es el mejor es todo un tigre.

-oh, Jasper, si, eres un tigre, aah, aah- dije poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho

-ahh te gusta- dijo jasper tomando mis senos

-si me encanta- dije en un gemido

Jasper me tomo y cambiamos posiciones de un momento a otro ya yo estaba debajo de jasper

-Alice te a….- jasper iba a seguir cuando lo interrumpí – jasper no lo digas- dije tapándole la boca -pero por que- dijo quitando mi mano de su boca-lo arruinarías todo- dije quitándomelo de encima

-pero y eso por que- dijo jasper parando se de la cama y tomándome de los hombros

- pues por que- piensa Alice no le puedes decir que _es por que esto es una venganza y no quiero erir tus sentimientos _

-es por que eres el hermano de bella y...- jasper me interrumpió- y eso que tiene ella esta con tu hermano- dijo jasper colocándose frente a mí

-he tienes razón pero por favor nunca me digas lo me que ibas a decir- dije tomándolo la cara

- esta bien nunca te diré que te – lo interrumpí – jasper- dije empujándolo- je esta bien perdón era solo una broma- dijo tomándome de la cintura – tonto- dije y lo bese

**Bella pov**

Esta fue la mejor noche, definitivamente estaba enamorada de Edward pero tenia que tener siempre presente que esto era por venganza, Edward tenia algo que decirme pero no podía arriesgarme a que me dijera algo que me hiciera arrepentirme así que me fui de la casa de los cullen sin jasper ya que el estaba muy ocupado.

Tome un taxi a mi casa ya que mi carro lo había dejado, todo me estaba saliendo muy bien aunque amo a Edward no puedo dejar que piense que nos ha ganado, llegue a mi casa ya todos estaban durmiendo y al parecer rose no había llegado fui a mi cuarto y me di un baño me coloque mi pijama y me acosté, cuando ya estaba conciliando el sueño escuche que al quien entro a la casa, baje a ver quien era.

-ven, ven-

-donde queda tu cuarto-

-por aquí-

- bella?-

-emmett- dije prendiendo la luz de la sala

- bella que haces despierta, mejor dicho que haces aquí- pregunto rose acercándose

- pues esta es mi casa no- dije como algo obvio

- si pero pensé que estarías con Edward- dijo rose

-pues no y... no me cambies el tema, que hacen aquí es que acaso no tienes dinero para un HOTEL-dije cruzándome de brazos

- baja la voz- dijo rose – pues no es por eso es que emmett no…..- dijo rose pensando- no que – dije apurándola- no tiene donde quedarse –dijo rose con cara de victoria – a si y su casa- dije acercándome a ellos – pues…- la interrumpí –hay sabes que no me importa hagan lo que quieran pero déjenme dormir- dije y me fui a mi cuarto.

Me recosté en mi cama y cay dormida como tronco

**Alice pov **

Me encontraba sentada en el comedor de mi casa desayunando jasper se había ido temprano para que Carlisle no se diera cuenta, comí y me fui a bañar para cuando llegara bella ya que la habíamos invitado a almorzar.

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

-alo- conteste mi teléfono

-hola, Alice soy bella-

-ah bella, que pasa- pregunte

-es para decirte que decidí ir más temprano a tu casa y ya voy en camino-

-Ah ok- dije colgando el teléfono

Me vestí y me puse a ver televisión

-¡Tun tun ¡-sonó la puerta

-quien es- pregunte sin mover ni un dedo

- bella- respondieron

- oh bella pasa- dije parándome del sofá

- Alice- dijo bella saltándome encima

-bella…. No….puedo…respirar- dije con poco aire

-upss lo siento- dijo alejándose de mi

-como te fue anoche- pregunte

-ah nada de otro mundo- dijo

-enserio- pregunte

-no, fue espectacular- dijo bella tomándome de las manos-y a ti como te fue- pregunto bella- pues….excelente es un tigre- dije recordando lo que hicimos anoche- si de eso me di cuenta- dijo bella poniendo cara de asco- por que lo dices- dije confundida- no por nada- dijo bella parándose del sofá.

-Alice, bella vengan a comer- dijo esme desde la cocina

Caminamos hasta el comedos y nos sentamos estábamos en la mesa Carlisle, esme, Edward, bella, emmett y yo, y comenzamos a comer.

**Bella pov **

Estaba en mi casa aburrida y me acorde que hoy estaba invitada a almorzar a casa de Alice así que para no estar aquí me fui mas temprano para su casa la llame para avisarle que iba mas temprano y me fui.

-¡Tun tun¡-toque la puerta

-quien es- preguntaron desde adentro

- bella- respondi

- oh bella pasa-dijeron

- Alice- dije saltándole encima

-bella…. No….puedo…respirar- dijo Alice con poco aire

-upss lo siento- dije alejándome de ella

-como te fue anoche- pregunto Alice

-ah nada de otro mundo- dije

-enserio- pregunto Alice

-no, fue espectacular- dije tomándola de las manos-y a ti como te fue- pregunte- pues….excelente es un tigre- dijo Alice pensando- si de eso me di cuenta- dije recordando lo que había escuchado anoche- por que lo dices- pregunto confundida- no por nada- dije parándome del sofá.

-Alice, bella vengan a comer- dijo esme desde la cocina

Me senté en la mesa ya todos estaban allí sentados y empezamos a comer

-oh, esme esta muy rica tu comida- dije mientras tragaba un trozo de comida

-gracias bella- dijo esme muy agradecida

Cuando terminamos de comer Alice y yo nos fuimos a su cuarto.

-bella y cuando le vamos a decir a nuestros papas lo de el plan- pregunto Alice

-cuando me vallan a llevar- dije

-ok- dijo Alice

Nos pusimos a ver tele esperando que esme viniera a decirnos que me iban a llevar

-bella, vamos- dijo esme entrando al cuarto

-mama, puedo ir con ustedes- pregunto Alice poniendo un puchero

- claro hija vamos- dijo esme saliendo del cuarto

Nos dirigíamos al carro, íbamos camino a mi casa el camino no era largo pero se hacia eterno

-bella cuando le vamos a decir- susurro Alice en mi oído

-tu tranquila ya yo tengo un plan- susurre

-bueno llegamos- dijo Carlisle

- será que se pueden quedar un rato- dije apoyándome de la ventana de esme

- por fiss, por fiss- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

- esta bien no tenemos nada que hacer- dijo esme saliendo del auto

Entramos a mi casa y hay estaba mi papa sentado en el sofá y mi mama en la cocina

-papa- dije acercándome a el

-oh, bella llegaste- dijo el parándose del sofá al darse cuenta de la visita

-oh, y a que se debe tan agradable visita- pregunto mi mama entrando a la sala

-pues por…- Carlisle iba a seguir pero lo interrumpí- ellos están aquí por que yo los invite- dije

-es que tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Alice parándose a mi lado

-es sobre la noche dela pijamada- dije poniéndome seria

- nos pasamos de copas y no nos acordamos de nada- dijo Alice acompañándome en mi seriedad

-y los chichos nos dijeron que habíamos tenido relaciones con ellos- dije aun seria

- pero como es posible- dijo Carlisle dando un paso al frente

- esto en inaceptable- dijo mi mama poniendo cara de dolor

- oigan tranquilos es mentira, ni ellos mismos se acuerdan de lo que paso- dije con tono burlón

- entonces- pregunto Carlisle

-pues que les queremos dar una lección para que no digan mentiras- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa y dando saltitos

- les vamos a decir que estamos embarazadas- dijimos Alice y yo al unisonó

- QUE!- gritaron esme y mi mama

- cual es el problema- pregunte confundida

- con eso no se juega- dijo esme seria

- es solo una mentirita para darles una lección- dijo Alice

- esta bien- dijeron nuestras madres

Ahora si Edward y jasper prepárense a ser PADRES

**Oliss espero que les guste este capi actualizare pronto por fiss dejen reviews **

**Chau besos y mordiscos**

**Mire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Edward pov**

Me encontraba en el sofá de mi casa viendo tele bueno en realidad cambiando canales, no entraba nada que ver y de paso no me podía sacar de la cabeza a bella y todo lo habíamos hecho, empezaba a sentir algo por ella pero aun no sabia que era y creo que quiero averiguarlo, cuando me canse de cambiar canales por que ya el dedo me dolía así que me dirigí a el cuarto de Alice.

-¡tun tun!- toque la puerta

-Alice, estas allí- pregunte empujando la puerta y entrando al cuarto

La habitación estaba vacía se suponía que Alice y bella estarían aquí, Salí del cuarto y fui al de emmett.

-¡tun tun!- toque la puerta

-quien-

-Edward- dije empujando la puerta

-oh, Edward pasa, bueno creo que ya lo hiciste- dijo dándole vuelta a la silla en la que estaba sentado

-emmett no sabes en donde esta…Alice- dije un poco nervioso

-mmm, no se pero en verdad quieres saber donde esta Alice o a la que buscas es a bella- dijo emmett parándose de la silla

-que, no para nada solo quiero saber donde esta Alice- dije nervioso

-hay hermanito, ven acá- dijo emmett jalándome por los hombros

-emmett, yo estoy bien- dije tratando de safarme de emmett

-y a mi que me importa solo quiero que me digas como estuvo la diablita anoche- dijo emmett

-la diabl….. Que, de que hablas- dije confundido

-hay Edward a veces te pasas de lento- dijo emmett dándome un golpe en la cabeza

-auch, eso dolio- dijo sobándome la cabeza

-lo se, entonces me vas a contar como estuvo bella anoche- dijo emmett sentándose de nuevo en su silla

-bueno, ella estuvo bien pasable- dije cruzándome de brazos

-oh vamos Edward di la verdad- dijo emmett

-esta bien estuvo asombroso fue lo mejor- dije alzando un poco la voz

-oh, no puede ser que envidia- dijo emmett con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-que! Envidia-pregunte confundido

-hay Edward es solo una forma de expresarme- dijo emmett como algo obvio

-pero hubo un problema- dije sentándome en la cama de emmett

-no sabia hacer sexo oral- dijo emmett entre risas

-no emmett no fue eso- dijo un poco irritado es que el siempre será así?

-entonces si sabe hacer- dijo emmett

-emmett, basta cállate y déjame hablar- dije ya irritado

-ok esta bien- dijo emmett cruzándose de brazos

-es que….bella era virgen- dije y baje la cabeza

-OMG, bella era virgen- dijo emmett sonriendo

-sip- dije aun con la cabeza abajo

-quien lo iba a pensar que la niña que nos ah esta amargando la vida desde los 6 años y que siempre era tan lanzada, era virgen- dijo emmett aun sonriente y con cara de no creerme

-emmett, ya bella no es una niña- dije alzando la cabeza

-pero sigue siendo MALA-dijo emmett

-bueno si pero ya es diferente- dije

-Edward, estas enfermo- dijo emmett tocándome la frente

-no solo que hay sabes que no se lo que me pasa mejor me voy- dije saliendo del cuarto

-CREO QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO- grito emmett

-yo enamorado….no para nada-pensé

Escuche entrar a alguien a la casa así que corrí hacia la puerta

-oh papa mama son ustedes- dije frenándome de golpe

-sip Edward por que esperabas a alguien- pregunto esme dejando su cartera en la mesa

-no, no y….las…chicas- pregunte

-oh, las dejamos en casa de bella- dijo Carlisle

-ah ok esta bien- dije y subí a mi cuarto

**Alice pov**

Estábamos en el cuarto de bella escuchando música

-Alice debemos ir al centro comercial- dijo bella

-oh un momento a que- pregunte

-comprar cosas para el embarazo- dijo bella como algo obvio

-ah cierto entonces comprare y comprare hasta el cansancio tengo que parecer una verdadera embarazada- dije

-pero antes tengo que hacer algo- dije y Salí del cuarto

-ok- escuche decir a bella

Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo escuche a jasper…cantar? me acerque a el cuarto me pare en la puerta ha escuchar.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

-oh, Alice no te había visto- dijo jasper parando de cantar

-Vamos continua cantando- dije

One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS]

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

-que linda canción, no sabia que cantaras y tocaras- dije sentándome a su lado

-pues en verdad tenia tiempo que no tocaba, pero tú me inspiras- dijo jasper acercándose a mí

-ah si y como se llama l canción- pregunte curiosa

-Far Away (muy lejos) de los nickelback-, dijo jasper

-oh, es muy linda la canción- dije un poco tímida

-si igual que tu- dijo jasper acercándose a mi cuando menos lo espere sus labios estaban sobre los mis sus labios se movían de una manera apasionada y a la vez romántica si por mi fuera me quedaría a vivir en sus labios para siempre.

-Alice- dijo jasper a pocos centímetros de mi cara

-si- respondí

- te amo- dijo mas cerca de mi

-jasper…-iba a continuar pero jasper me interrumpió- shhhh- dijo colocando un dedo en mi boca- no me importa lo que digas, solo me importa que te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti nunca- dijo y me volvió a besar

-jasper, tengo algo que decirte- dije separándome de el

-si dime- dije jasper

-jasper- o por dios me voy a lamentar esto toda mi vida- estoy embarazada- dije bajando la cabeza

-pero..ah…como….pero…posible- dijo jasper confuso

-jasper no te entiendo- dije tomándolo por la cara

-voy a ser…papa- dije jasper asombrado

-si- dije

-alice?- escuche decir a bella

-alice, donde estas?-

-jasper tengo que irme- dije parándome y caminando hacia la puerta

-pero- dijo jasper

-aquí bella- dije caminando hacia ella

-donde estabas- dijo bella

-con jasper- dije nerviosa

-y que hacias con el- dijo bella un poco alterada

-diciendole que ``estoy´´ embarazada- dije caminando delante de ella

-ya se lo dijiste, no puedo creerlo- dijo bella con una sonrisa en su rostro

-sip-

-que dijo, que dijo- preguntaba bella insistente

-nada- dije

-pero como nada- dijo bella quitando su gran sonrisa

- quedo en shock- dije saliendo de su casa

- oh genial- dijo bella mientras caminaba detrás de mi

-bueno que vamos a comprar- pregunte

-barrigas falsas para todos los meses- dijo bella mientras arrancaba el carro

-yo se de un lugar donde lo venden- dije viendo por la ventana

-donde queda- pregunto bella

-alli, para- dije señalando la tiendo

-lie baby- dijo bella enarcando una ceja

- solo camina-

Entramos a la tienda y vimos varios tipos de barriga, pero nos gustaron unas de nuestro mismo tono de piel y las compramos

-vas a mi casa- pregunto bella

-no ya es tarde- dije mientras dejaba las bolsas en la parte de atrás del auto

-ok entonces te llevo- dijo bella y arranco

Mi casa no quedaba muy lejos de la tienda asi que llegamos rápido

-bueno chao bella- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-alice, esperame mañana que le voy a decir a edward- dijo y arranco

Entre a la casa y me dirigía mi cuarto cuando

-alice-

-oh edward que pasa- pregunte

-y bella- pregunto edward se veía nervioso

-mm, y se fue- dije dándome la vuelta

-ok- dije

-pero viene mañana- dije y entre a mi cuarto

**Bella pov**

Estacione el coche y entre a la casa escuche unos gritos asi que entre con cuidado y me escondi detrás de una pare

-como pudiste renee, yo te amaba-

-lo siento Charlie-

-que esta pasando- pregunte preocupada

-nada solo que tu…..madre tiene un amante- dijo mi padre con lagrimas en los ojos

-eso es cierto mama- pregunte con los ojos vidriosos

-si- respondió m…renee

Sentí que algo se me rompía por dentro era mi corazón como mi madre la que siempre me decía que hiciera todo bien que no e metiera en problema con que moral ella me decía todo eso

-bella amor yo me voy un tiempo de la casa- dijo mi padre

-que, no, por que, tu no cometiste el error el error lo cometió ella que se valla ella

-no hija ya tome la decisión- dijo mientras daba la vuelta

-entonces me voy contigo- dije mientras corría a sus brazos

-no bella no puedes ir conmigo aquí tienes a tus amigos la escuela, te tienes que quedar-dijo mientras salía por la puerta

-todo esto es tu culpa, como pudiste- dije súper molesta

-bella entiéndeme- dijo renee tomándome de la mano

-como quieres que te entienda, engañaste a mi papa, nunca te creí capas de algo así- dije y subí a mi habitación

No lo podía creer mi familia se estaba derrumbando y todo era culpa de renee.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pliss traduzcan la letra de la canción para que puedan entender es muy linda la letra espero que les guste este capi**

**Capitulo 8: Quieren violarnos**

**Bella pov**

Anoche para quedarme dormida me costo mucho como me gustaría despertar y ver a mi padre abrazado con mi madre pero eso no va a pasar por ello no quiero bajar

-bella- dijo jasper del otro lado de la puerta

-que quieres- dije tapándome la cara con la almohada

-donde esta papa no durmió en casa- dijo jasper sentándose en mi cama

-por que no le preguntas a rosalie- dije sin sacar la cabeza e debajo de la almohada

-por que ella tampoco sabe- dijo jasper quitándome la almohada

-oye, quieres saber por que papa no esta en casa- dije ya molesta

-si, dime-dijo jasper igual de molesto

-por que se separo de renee- dije y una lágrima rodo por mis ojos

-pero que como que se van ha separar y por dices renee como si fuera una desconocida- dije jasper confundido

-por que eso es lo que es una desconocida- dije

-jasper no le creas esta mintiendo- dijo rosalie entrando a mi cuarto

-ah con que estoy mintiendo entonces vamos a ver si renee tiene el valor de negarlo- dije saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndome a la cocina

-renee- la llame

-bella no me llames así soy tu madre – dijo renee acercándose a mi

-si claro, solo quiero que le digas a ellos el por que mi papa no esta aquí con nosotros- dije cruzándome de brazos

-pues, tuvo que salir de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo- dijo renee bajando la cabeza

-pfffff, como tienes el descaro de mentir en mi cara renee- dije y descruce mis brazos

-no se de que hablas bella- dijo renee como que no sabia nada

-esta bien si no se lo dices tu se lo dijo yo- dije

-papa no esta con nosotros por que…-renee interrumpió-bella no- dijo y yo la mire y continúe- por que renee tiene un amante- dije y me di media vuelta y me fui

-como pudiste-

-yo creí en ti-

-chicos entiéndanme-

Me dolía ver a mis hermanos así a pesar de todo eran mis hermanos, me bañe y me aliste para ir a la casa de Alice cuando iba bajando las escaleras

-chicos bajen- dijo renee desde la sala

Termine de bajar y detrás de mi venían jasper y rose

-que pasa- pregunto jasper aun bravo

-les presento a Phil- dijo renee y de inmediato salió un hombre al parecer Phil

-quien es el- pregunte

-el es….-iba a continuar y Phil la interrumpí- soy su novio- dijo y la tomo por la cintura

-QUE!- gritamos los tres al unisonó

-creí que el saber que tenias un amante era mucho pero que lo haigas traído a la casa es insoportable, me largo de aquí- dijo jasper dirigiéndose a la puerta

-jasper te ordena que vengas aquí, soy tu madre- dijo renee

-y yo mayor de edad- dijo y salió de la casa

-yo también me voy- dijo rose

-no señoritas jasper se habrá podido ir por que es mayor de edad pero ustedes no- dijo tapándonos el paso

-esta bien- dijo rose

-bella- pregunto renee

Camine hasta el sofá y me senté

-esta bien ya yo vengo voy a comprar unas cosas, Phil te puedes quedar con las chicas- dijo renee

-claro amorcito- dijo Phil cerrando la puerta

Rose se sentó junto a mi y comenzamos a ver tele

-no es justo que jasper si se pueda ir- dijo rose

-si lo se- dije cruzándome de brazos

-chicas quieren algo de tomar- pregunto Phil

-no gracias- dije sin verlo

-vamos chicas si vamos a vivir todos en una misma casa tenemos que llevarnos bien- dijo Phil entrando a la sala con dos vasos de jugos

-como que vas a vivir aquí- dije alterada

-pues si ya que su papa no esta lo remplazare- dijo Phil el muy descarado cree que puede reemplazar a mi papa

-usted nunca reemplazara a mi papa- dije y me tome todo el jugo de un solo jalón ya rose se lo había tomado todo

Estaba brava y Molestar como mama puedo hacer esto, estaba viendo la tele y me empecé a sentir mareada de repente todo me dio vueltas y me desmaye

Cuando desperté estaba al lado de rose en ropa interior y amaradas a la cama de papa, rose aun esta dormida

-rose, rose, ROSALIEEEEEEEEE- grite desesperada

-que pasa, que como, que hacemos así- preguntaba rose igual de alterada que yo

-no lo se-dije y de repensé entro a la habitación un Phil en bóxers y con unas mascarillas cantando

Ohh niña ven, ven hacia miiiiiiiiiiiii bésame cógeme y hazme feliz

-este tipo esta desquiciado- dijo rose

-rose trata de desamarrar el nudo de tu cuerda hay que salir de aquí- le susurre por lo bajo

- bueno niña empezare contigo- dijo Phil mientras me desataba que este sucio ni se atreva a tocarme

-como que tienes mucha ropa- dijo el asqueroso de Phil

-no me toque- dije mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima

-déjala en paz- dijo rose dándole con una lámpara en la cabeza

-salgamos de aquí bella- dijo rose jalándome por un brazo

-vamos en mi carro- dijo rose

-pero a donde vamos- pregunte mientras me montaba en el carro

-a casa de los cullen- dijo rose apretando el acelerador

Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos

-¡TUN TUN!-

-¡TUN TUN!-

-VOY PERO DEJEN DE TOCAR- gritaron desde adentro

-¡TUN TUN!-

-¡TUN TUN!-

-PERO QUIEN ES-

-oh rose, bella que hacen así pasen- dijo emmett metiéndonos adentro de su casa

-oh emmett -dijo rose mientras lo abrazaba

-rose que les paso- pregunto emmett ya preocupado

-el amante de mi mama intento violarnos- dijo rose muerta en llanto

-que pasa- pregunto Edward entrando a la sala

-Oh bella que haces así- dijo Edward mientras se quitaba su camisa y me la ponía a mí

-oh Edward te necesito- dije mientras rompía en llanto

-pero que fue lo que paso- pregunto Edward preocupado

- el amante de su mama intento violarlas- dijo emmett con los ojos llenos de rabia

-vamos a mi cuarto- dijo emmett llevándose a rose en sus brazos

-quieres ir a mi cuarto bella- pregunto Edward

-claro- dije y nos dirigimos a su cuarto cuando llegamos el me acostó en su cama y me seco las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, cuando ya casi me esta quedando dormida sentí que Edward se levantaba de la casa y se dirigía la puerta

-Edward, no me dejes sola- dije abriendo mis ojos

-Nunca estaras sola- dijo y se cento junto a mi 

**Time, is ****going**** by, so much faster than I,  
and I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
so I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**...

-bella, todo este tiempo que nos estuvimos odiado por que tu me hacías maldades con Alice era solo una excusa para estar lejos para no hablarnos pero ahora que estas aquí te quiero decir que nunca vas a estar sola y que ahora todo va a cambiar-

**Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Coz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Ooooh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's **the only one****, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one; you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...**

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
and I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing a word all day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing a word all day.

Mis ojos se serraban solos y caí profundamente dormida

**Emmett pov**

Rosalie estaba muy asustada ese desgraciado me las va a pagar se las voy a cobrar una por una

-Edward vamos- dije asomándome en su cuarto

-voy- dijo Edward caminando tras de mi

Nos fuimos en mi jeep y llegamos a la casa de bella estaba ese desgraciado despertándose aunque no seria por mucho tiempo.

-tu, te atreviste a meterte con mi novia te la vas a ver cara- dije acercándome a el

Le di un golpe en la cara una patada en la barriga Edward volvió a golpear su cara le di en donde mas le duele a ver si le van a quedar mas ganas de intentar violar a mujeres indefensas…. bueno a rose y a bella

-oh pero que le hacen a mi Phil- dijo renee entrando a su casa

-su Phil intento violar a sus hijas- dijo Edward

-QUE! PHIL COMO PUDISTES SON MIS HIJAS-grito renee

-y toma, toma, toma- renee le dio con una olla en la cabeza

-en donde están mis hijas- pregunto renee preocupada

-en nuestra casa están bien- dije

-renee tienes que llevar a este desgraciado a la policía si ya lo voy a llevar, por favor cuiden a mis hijas- dijo renee tratando de levantar a Phil

-donde esta jasper- pregunto Edward

**Jasper pov**

-Alice me encanta estar contigo y ahora mas que tenemos un hijo juntos-

**Oliss chicas espero que les guste este capi casi no tuvo humor pero igual siempre escribo para ustedes**

**Quiero darle las gracias a:**

**vanezhittacullen2**

**Esme Anne -Jacqueline-**

**LeidaJim**

**Maru M. Cullen**

**Por dejar reviews sin ellos no me hubiesen inspirado a escribir muchas gracias **

**Besos y mordiskitos :D**

**Mire **


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Bella pov

Me encontraba en el cuarto de Edward ya que después de lo ocurrido los chicos insistieron en que rose y yo nos quedáramos en su casa.

-bella, como estas?- pregunto Edward entrando al cuarto

- bien, donde estabas Edward- pregunte curiosa

-areclando unos asuntos pendientes- repondio

-Edward tengo algo que decirte- dije acercándome a el

-si bella dime- dijo

-pues es que…..estoy embarazada- dije bajando la cabeza

-oh enserio felicitaciones vas ah ser mama- dije abrazándome

-edward- dije calmada

-si bella que pasa- pregunto edward despegándose de mi

-tu eres EL PAPAAAAAAAA- grite histérica

-que…como- preguntaba edward

-en verdad quieres que te diga como lo hicimos- dije en risitaas

-bella esto es serio, solo tengo 17 y tu 16- dijo preocupado

-lo se, pero ya lo hecho esta hecho- dije tranquila

-bella, en verdad no te entiendo- dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo

-poco a poco lo aras- dije

-bueno entonces vamos a ser…papas – dijo edward

-si edward- dije con una gran sonrisa

Edward me tomo de la cara y me beso, me rompia el corazón verlo tan feliz, lo separe y sonreí

-bella tengo unas cosas que hacer- dijo edward dándome un beso y saliendo del cuarto

A veces pienso que edward siente algo por mi pero solo se que lo único que puede sentir es cariño de hermana y ahora solo estará conmigo por el supuesto hijo y lo peor que no es por mucho después de esto me odiara pero yo lo seguiré amando.

**Rosalie pov**

Estaba en la sala con emmett pensando en lo que había pasado con phil aun no se como tuve el valor de salvar a bella después de todo lo que me ah hecho, si no la hubiese salvado me las fuera cobrado todas bueno espero no arrepentirme de esto mas adelante.

-rose, en que piensas- me pregunto emmett

-en nada mi amor- dije y le di un cálido beso

-esta bien- dijo y me abrazo

-como quisiera que ya cumplieras los 18-dijo emmett tomandome de la cara

-para que?-pregunte confundida

-para que te puedas casar conmigo- dije emmett depositando un calido beso en mis labios

-pero que…como tu te quieres ..casar..conmigo- dije mas confundida que nunca

-pues claro rose te amo y quiero tenerte para mi toda mi vida- dijo tomando mis manos

-pues yo también te amo pero pensé que tu solo querías estar conmigo como algo pasajero- dije sinceramente

-pero como se te ocurre yo te amooooo y no padria vivir sin ti por eso quiero que t cases conmigo, aceptas- dijo arrodillándose y sacando una hermosa cajita pero la cajita se opacaba al lado de la hermosura de anillo que estaba adentro

-pues emmett- dije nerviosa- claro que quiero ser tu esposa- dije abrazandolo y besándolo

-rose TE AMO y no sabes cuanto- dije alzándome en sus enormes brazos

- pues creo que si se cuanto- dije besándolo apasionadamente metiendo mis dedos en su corto cabello

- pero tenemos que esperar que cumplas tus 18- dije separándome de el y sentándome de nuevo en el sofá

- si lo se- dije

-emmett, emmett-

-que pasa edward - dijo emmett

- vas a ser tio- dijo edward emocionado

-queeee- pregunto confundido emmett- quien es la mama- seguía preguntando – cuando lo hicieron- continuo pregutando- y como no me dijiste- y por fin dejo de preguntar

-emmett si me dejas HABLAR puede que te diga- dijo edward

-primero no te dije por que no sabia, segundo como quieres que te cuente cada vez que me acuesto con una chica, y terceroooooooooooooo….la mama es…bella- dijo edwad, bella bella bella el nombre se me repetía en la cabeza BELLA MI HERMANA

-COMO QUE MI HERMANA ESTA EMBARAZADA- grite preocupada por dios ella solo tiene 16 años

-pues si y es mio- dijo edward sonriente

-abusador como pudiste es una niña solo tiene 16- dije parándome del sofá

-y yo tengo 17, que diferencia- dijo edward como se le notaba el sarcasmo

-ash- dije dirigiéndome a el cuarto de edward

-bella como que estas embarazada- dije entrando a el cuarto

-pues-

-pues nada-

-pero rose, dejame hablar- dijo bella parándose de la cama

-tienes 10 minutos para explicarme –

- ven siéntate, rose yo no estoy embarasada es mentira es solo para darle una lección por algo que me hizo- dijo bella

-bueno primero te pasaste de los 10 minutos y segundo…QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-ya rose relájate ya papa y renee saben- dijo

-bella hablando de eso, creo que deberíamos hablar con mama- dije acercándome a ella

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella- dijo bella parándose de la cama

- rose me acompañas- dijo emmett entrando al cuarto

-claro-dije y Sali

Sinceramente bella nunca va a cambiar pero algún dia le va a pasar algo que la va hacer recapasitar y madurar mientras yo me preocupare por areclar lo de mi mama y espear tener 18 para casarme con emmett.

**Alice pov**

Me rompia el corazón mentirle de esa forma a jasper pero era solo una broma.

-bueno y como se va a llamar- preguntaba jasper emocionado

-jasper por que no esperamos que un tiempo para elegir eso, nisiquiera sabemos si es hembra o varon- dije

-tenemos que ir a el doctor- dijo jasper

-no, no después- dije preocupada

-ok-

-jasper tenemos mas de 5 hora aqui hablando del embarazo- dije histérica- podemos dejar de habler de ello un rato- dije

-claro si tu quieres- dijo jasper

Se nota que jasper esta feliz con esto pero espero que esto no dure mucho, salimos del cuarto y me encontré con rose vestida con ropa que emmett le había comprado hace tiempo pero nunca pensé que rose se pondría algo tan feo y con ella venia emmett saliendo del cuarto de edward

-hola rose- dije un poco hipócrita pues nunca me he llevado muy bien con ella

-hola alice que tal- dije rose muy amistosa diría yo

-bien, bien- dije extrañada

Para mi sorpresa vi a bella salir tras de ellos con una camisa de edward puesta es que acaso hay un ataque contra la moda

-bella que haces aquí y con una camisa de edward- pregunte confundida

-es un cuento largo luego te lo cuento- dijo bella- oh jasper asi que aquí era donde estabas- dijo bella acercándose a jasper

-si hermani-ta algún problema- pregunto jasper

-no ninguno solo que a rose y a mi nos intentaron violar pero no hay problema- dijo bella

-QUE pero quien fue- preguntaba jasper asustado

-phil- dijo bella escupiendo la palabra

-ese desgraciado me las va a pagar- dijo jasper con rabia

-tranquilo ya esta preso- dijo emmett, no me había dado cuenta que rose y emmett aun estaban ahí

-fue mi culpa si no las fuera dejado solas- dijo jasper con los ojos vidriosos

-no jasper no fue tu culpa- dijo rose acercándose a el

-para nada – dijo bella

-pero yo soy el mayor y les falle-dijo jasper

-pero no paso nada tranquilo- dijo rose

-esta bien- dijo jasper respirando hondo

Bueno ahora solo nos queda a bella y a mi encontrarle final a esto que comenzamos

**Hola chicas no me odien se que me tarde en subir este capi pero es que estaba de viajes y no tenían internet bueno chicas quiero que sepan que ya empiezo clases y tal vez empiece a tardarme un poco a subir los capi espero que me tengan paciencia bueno espero que le allá gustado **

**Besos y mordiskitos**

**Mire**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Edward pov**

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer comprarle cosas al niño y a bella me tengo que hacer cargo de todo no voy a dejar que bella agá algo que pueda perjudicar a mi hijo, dios estoy tan feliz voy hacer papa aunque estoy un poco joven pero igual es mi hijo y lo voy a querer demasiado si es niño jugaremos futbol, beisbol, básquet y se llamara Edward como su padre, si es niña me tocara empezar a entenderlas un poco mas pero seguro que seria igualita a su mama y obvio se llamaría isabella como ella o tal vez bella le ponga bella ya que no le gusta el isabella no querrá que su hija sufra, dios que emoción nunca pensé que algo así me pasaría a mi.

-en donde están bella y rose- dijo emmett entrando a la sala

-se fueron esta mañana…bueno en realidad yo las lleve- dijo tranquilo

-pero por que- pregunto emmett un poco preocupado

-por que ellas se querían ir- dijo como algo obvio

-ash- izo emmett

-y donde esta alice- pregunte

-en su habitación- dijo emmett sentándose en el sofá

-ok, gracias- dije y me dirigi a la habitación de alice

-¡tun tun!- toque la puerta

-quien-

-edward-dijo

-estas loco como te atrevez a pararme tan temprano- dijo alice mientras abria la puerta de golpe

-alice son las 3 de la tarde- dijo apartándola y entrando a su cuarto

-te parece poco- dijo sentándose en su cama

-solo te voy a decir algo y tu vez si quieres volver a dormir- dije serio

-ok-

-irias conmigo al centro comercial- pregunte

-si si si si si si… un momento a que- pregunto confusa

-es que quiero comprarle cosas a bella y al bebe- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ah ah com..prar..le..cosas …ah… el bebe- dijo alice nerviosa

-sip que tiene de malo- dije confuso

-no nada solo que me parece raro de tu parte- dijo aun nerviosa

-bueno vas a ir conmigo si o no- pregunte ya un poco apurado

-si claro solo espera que me cambie de ropa- dijo parándose de la cama

-ok- dije sin mover ningún musculo de mi cuerpo

-bueno….TE PUEDES SALIR- grito alice

-por dios alice te he visto desde que naciste- dije

-me podrás a ver visto todo lo que quieras pero te sales ya- dijo alice un poco molesta

-esta bien- dije saliendo del cuarto

Estaba muy emocionado, que cara pondría bella cuando vea todo las cosas que les voy a comprar

-bueno nos vamos- dijo alice saliendo de su cuarto

-sip claro, te vistes rapido- dije bajando las escaleras

-callate Edward- dijo alice dándome un golpe en la cabeza

-aaay, eso duele- dije sobándome la cabeza

Nos fuimos en mi carro no sabia que comprar y mucho menos en donde comprarlo por eso me traje a alice ella sabe todo sobre eso

-estacionate allí Edward- dijo alice señalándome un lugar vacio

Me estacione y en frente había una tienda de bebes

-alice que venden aki- pregunte

-cosas para bebes- dijo mientras salía del carro y yo la seguía

Entramos a la tienda habían muchas cosas para niñas casi no habían para niños pero como sabían aun lo que era compre de ambas camisitas pantaloncitos gorritos zapaticos de todo pañales, lo que si era seguro es que a mi hijo no le va a faltar nada, pagamos y salimos de la tiendo, nunca abia comprado tanto

-no le vas a comprar a bella- pregunto alice

-sip, donde le puedo comprar- preguntwe

-ven- dijo alice mientras caminaba

-ok- dije

Entramos a una tiendo de ropa para mujeres había ropa para chicas pero no de embarazadas

-alice, aquí no hay ropa para embarazadas- dije

-lo se, pero te recuerdo que a bella aun no se le nota la barriga y esta usando ropa para chicas que no están en embarazo- dijo alice mientras tomaba muchaaaaaa ropa

-esta bien- dije mientras tomaba ropa yo también

-Alice creo que ya tenemos mucha ropa, solo le quiero dar un pequeño regalo no remodelarle todo el armario – dijo caminando a una de las cajas

-hay esta bien- dijo caminando detrás de mi

Pague y salimos de la tienda tenia demaciiiiiiiiadaas bolsas y alice no quería acompañarme a guardarlas

-alice por lo menos me puedes ayudar con las bolsas- dije ya casi sin poder

-hay Edward, hago demasiado con aver venido contigo- dije sin dejar de caminar-AAAHHHH-grito alice

-que pasa- dije asustado

-ENTREMOS ALLI- dijo corriendo y entrando a otra tienda

La segui cuando entra quede con la boca abierta y todas las bolsas se me calleron

-hay Edward no seas torpe recoje las bolsas-doçijo alice ya con mas de una docena de ropa en sus brazos

Recoji la ropa y empecé a caminar era una tienda con pura ropa para embarazadas pero era demasiada ropa. Cuando terminamos de comprar eran las 8 de la noche y nos dirigimos a casa de bella

-¡tun tun!- tocamos la puerta

-quien- dijeron desde adentro

-edward y alice- dije

-ALICE-grito bella abriendo la puerta y saltándole encima

-BELLA-grito alice aciendo lo mismo que bella

-oigan estoy aki- dije alsando la mano

-oh Edward lo siendo- dijo bella abrazandome, le respondi el abrazo

-oh por dios todo eso es para mi. Dijo bella asombrada

-siii- dijo alice

-es para ti y el bebe- dije emocinado

-ah gracias- dijo bella un poco…nerviosa?

Pasamos y nos sentamos a ver toda la ropa, bella se veía feliz pero a ala vez algo triste, me imagino que es por ser madre a tan temprana edad pero yo se que seremos muy felices los 3.

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento no me odien es que al igual que mi prima ya empecé clases y se me hace difícil escribir con tanta tarea en mente pero les prometo que el próximo cap lo subiré mas rápido**

**Espero que les alla gustado este cap**

**Chau nos leemos pronto**

**Mire**


End file.
